The effect of glucose, insulin, glucagon, somatostatin and other hormones and other factors which affect hepatic carbohydrate metabolism on hepatic phosphoprotein phosphatase activity will be investigated in vivo and in vitro using isolated hepatocytes. The effects of diabetes mellitus on this system will be appraised and hormonal and molecular mechanisms responsible for diabetes-promoted alterations will be systematically studied.